Various embodiments relate to a digital photographing system that is a combination of a smart mount including lenses, a shutter, an image sensor, and an image processor, and a camera body or a mobile terminal device, and relate a method of operating the digital photographing system.
Lately, various types of digital photographing devices are being released in the market. Examples of digital photographic devices include a lens-exchangeable digital photographing device, in which a lens and a body may be separated from each other and the lens may be exchanged with various types of lenses, a camera unit exchangeable digital photographing device, in which a camera body and a camera unit may be separated and the camera unit may be exchanged with other camera units, a digital photographing system for photographing by attaching a mount for using super-expensive lenses from Canon and Nikon to Apple iPhones, etc.